Harry Potter and The Heirs of Scaith
by Corvus2010
Summary: Follows the events of the first book, but mainly from the POV of Ben and Stephen Scaith. Will be some divergence from canon. Will have more of Harry and friends in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter and I'm not making any money from this story.

**A/N:** New Castle is a real town, but as far as I know there's no Reed Drive there. I just really liked the name. Any resemblance to the actual town of New Castle is purely coincidental.

**Harry Potter and the Heirs of Scaith**

**Chapter One: Hogwarts?**

**1.**

It was a hot June day about a quarter 'til two in the afternoon. Ben Brewster was in the back yard of the Brewster house. The ten-year-old boy was playing with his football, practicing various kicks and maneuvers. Several of the kids at school insisted that it was a soccer ball, but Ben figured that since nearly every country in the world called the white and black sphere a football he had the overwhelming majority on his side.

Ben was quick and graceful. He was a natural at football, and he was hoping for a spot on his school team, the Fallon Cannonballs, when he started middle school in the Autumn. Ben and his twin brother Steve both loved sports, though Steve preferred to be a spectator rather than participant.

At the moment, Stephen Brewster was taking advantage of their babysitter's absence to work on a project in the basement. Ben was playing where he was because his position gave him a good view of the street Sissy Dunlap would use to return while leaving him close enough to the basement door to signal his brother when he saw her coming.

Ben didn't expect Sissy to return for a while. She had gone to the convenience store four blocks away supposedly to get ice cream for the twins, but Stephen had overheard her agreeing to meet her boyfriend there "accidentally". Ben hoped she'd remember to buy the ice cream _after_ she spoke with her boyfriend. Otherwise, it would melt before she returned.

The black haired boy forgot about Sissy Dunlap when he saw a huge owl come diving out of the sky. Ben had never seen an owl out in the daytime, and the bird that was approaching looked to be an incredibly large great horned owl.

The giant circled the house. Then, it dove again, this time toward Ben. Like a dive bomber, the huge owl released something it was carrying and started to pull up. The boy's ice blue eyes went wide, and he instinctively dodged.

The huge owl landed in the walnut tree between the Brewster yard and the next and began to groom itself. Ben cautiously looked at what was dropped while moving to keep the owl in sight. He was surprised to find two envelopes laying on the ground. Ben sat his ball down and carefully picked the envelopes up.

The envelopes were made of some heavy, yellowish material that didn't feel like paper to Ben. They were sealed with purple wax that was stamped with a large letter H surrounded by a lion, an eagle, a badger and a snake. Ben flipped one of the envelopes over to find something written there in emerald green ink.

**Mr. S. Scaith (Brewster)**

**105 Reed Drive**

**New Castle**

**Virginia**

The second letter was the same, except that it was addressed to "Mr. B. Scaith (Brewster)" instead. Ben looked up at the tree to find the owl was still perched there, watching him expectantly. Ben hurried over to the basement door and knocked three times, paused for a count of two and then knocked twice more. About two minutes later, the door opened and Ben's twin brother came out.

"What's up?" Stephen Brewster asked. Then, he noticed the envelopes Ben was holding. Ben pointed to the huge owl in the tree.

"That owl brought these letters and dropped them at me." Ben showed the letters to his brother. "I've never seen a horned owl so big."

"I don't think it's a horned owl," Stephen said. "Their eyes are yellow. That owl's eyes are orange. I think if might be an eagle owl, but those don't live around here." Stephen accepted the letters and examined them. Ben wasn't surprised by his twin knowing about owls. He was much more of a bookworm than Ben, and was the Trivial Pursuit champion of the Brewster family. "These envelopes are made of parchment."

"What's parch mint? It that like pa-porpoise?"

"No, papyrus is made from cut and pressed reeds. Parchment is made from dried sheep's skin."

"Have you ever heard of owls deliverin' mail before?" Ben asked, still keeping one eye on the patiently waiting bird. It didn't look like it had any intention to attack, but its huge talons were pretty scary.

"I've read about pigeons being used to deliver messages, but not any other sort of bird," Stephen answered. "I think these letters are for us. Our initials are S and B and our last name is Brewster."

"But what about Scaith? What's Scaith mean?"

"I don't know," Stephen said thoughtfully. "Maybe the answer is in the letters." Stephen took a pen knife from his pocket and used it to open one of the letters. There were two sheets of Parchment inside the envelope. Stephen unfolded the first and looked at it.

"What's it say?" Ben asked. Stephen started to read it out loud.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Stephen said. "Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, Order of Merlin First Class, Grand Sorc, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed... Confederation? of Wizards."

"Witchcraft and Wizardry?" Ben asked fear and hope warring in his mind. "There are schools for magic?"

"Looks that way," Stephen said. Then, he continued reading. "Dear Mr. Scaith. We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September first. We await your owl by no later than July thirty-first. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress." Ben smiled when his brother stopped reading.

"Wow, they want you to come to their school!" he said happily.

"No, they want _us_ to come to their school." Stephen held up the second letter. "You got one, too." Ben's smile faded quickly to a look of puzzlement. "But, I don't know how to do magic..."

Stephen had discovered his ability to perform magical rituals two years earlier while goofing about with a book of magic Ben had been given for his eighth birthday. Richard Brewster had thought he was buying a book about stage magic. Ben hadn't told his father what the book really was, since he didn't want him to feel bad about getting the wrong present. Months later, Stephen had decided to perform one of the rituals just for fun, and it had worked. There had been a flash of blue light, and the neighbor's dog appeared. The brothers had been very happy afterward that Stephen hadn't tried to summon something dangerous, like the tiger Ben had suggested.

Ben had tried to perform the rituals in the book, but none that seemed safe enough to try had worked for him. Ben had decided that he just didn't have the talent.

"Maybe you do, but you just haven't figured out how yet," Stephen said hopefully. "Maybe they can teach you how." Stephen had always felt it was unfair for him to have magic and Ben not to. Now, maybe that could change.

"Speakin' of magic, did you finish the ritual you were working on?" Ben asked. Stephen pulled a gold ring with a small diamond out of his pocket. There were still small traces of a blue glow on the ring, but they would fade soon. He handed the ring to Ben.

"The luck ritual worked," Stephen said. "Sneak this back to Mom and she should win the next time she buys a lottery ticket." Even without the magic book Ben had wanted, his natural dexterity helped him become skillful at slight of hand. Ben had been the one to pocket the ring when their mother was making bread dough. She had noticed it missing after she washed her hands and Ben felt bad about upsetting her.

Stephen had a practical view. The family was having a rough time financially, even with both parents working. Susan Brewster had started playing the lottery in the hope of winning enough money to help the family. Stephen was sure that his little luck ritual wouldn't be enough to win the main lottery, but their mother only played the scratch tickets anyway. It should help her win a jackpot on one of those. Ben would sneak the ring into his mother's apron, or else pretend to find it on the floor. Then, she just had to put it on.

"Why do the letters call us Mr. Scaith?" Ben asked. "Could they be for somebody else?"

"I don't think so," Stephen said. "On the envelope they had our last name in parentheses. Maybe the second page has the answer?" Both brothers eagerly looked at the second sheet of parchment. They read for a moment, their expressions going from hopeful to puzzled to frustrated.

"Wands? Cauldrons? _Dragon hide gloves_?" Stephen said. "I don't think K-Mart has any of that stuff." Stephen wondered how they would get the things they needed, how much they would cost, and what this Scaith business was all about. There was no return address on the letters, so he also wondered how they'd get in touch with the school if their parents said they could attend. "Hang on..." Stephen muttered out loud. He went back to the first page and looked at the bottom. "We await your owl no later than July thirty-first..."

Both twins came upon the same idea. As one, they looked up to see if the huge owl was still there. The bird was grooming its feathers, still perched on the same branch as before. Maybe it was waiting to see if it needed to take a letter back.

"How do we get it come down to us?" Stephen asked.

"Pardon me," Ben said politely. The owl's orange eyes locked onto him. "Could you take a letter back for us?" The Owl nodded and flew down to the two brothers, landing on the clothesline pole.

"How'd you know it would do that?" Stephen asked his twin.

"I didn't," Ben said with a shrug. "I just thought it was worth a try." Ben looked at the owl again. "Wait right there while I get a pen and some paper." Ben ran into the house, leaving Stephen alone with the huge owl.

After a couple of minutes, Ben returned with a notebook and pen. He handed them to his twin. Stephen thanked Ben, and started writing. While he wrote, Ben opened a can of Vienna Sausage and offered one to the owl. While the owl ate the food, Ben looked over his twin's shoulder to see what he was writing.

_Dear Deputy Headmistress McGonagall_

_We need to show our letters to our parents and ask them if they will let us come to your school. We don't have an owl to send messages with. Is there another way for us to contact you? We also need to know where we are to go to get the books and stuff that we need for school and could you please tell us why you call us Scaith?_

_Thank you._

_Yours sincerely_

_Ben and Stephen Brewster_

"What do you think?" Stephen asked his brother.

"Looks good to me." Ben answered. "I guess it's ready to go."

He finished feeding the Vienna sausage to the owl while Stephen tied the note to the bird's leg. Once the message was secure, the owl spread his large wings and took to the air. The two brother's watched the Owl as it flew away.

"Stephen?"

"Yeah?"

"What's a Grand Sork?"

**2.**

Susan Brewster was relieved to find her engagement ring in the pocket of her apron when she was fixing supper that evening. She had thought that she'd checked the pocket already, but guessed that she just hadn't been careful enough. She was in a good mood when the family sat down to eat. Her husband was also in a good mood. He'd had a good day at work. But Susan Brewster could tell there was something up with her sons.

Normally, both boys would have seconds, but Ben and Stephen had barely touched their food. So far that summer, Ben had talked excitedly about soccer while they ate. That night, he was quiet and he kept glancing at his twin.

"How was your day, boys?" Richard asked his sons after he finished talking about how smoothly things had gone at work.

"Huh?" Ben said. He'd been so lost in his own thoughts that he hadn't really heard the question.

"It was fine," Stephen said. Then, he took a forkful of meatloaf and potatoes.

"Oh," Ben said then. "I... um... practiced with my football in the back yard."

"Tim and Rodger didn't come over to practice with you?" Richard asked. Tim and Rodger were two of Ben's friends from school. They lived nearby and were almost as fond of soccer as Ben.

"Tim's visitin' his grandparents for the week," Ben answered. "Rodger was busy." Ben had actually told Rodger that he would be busy so that Stephen could have some privacy to perform his ritual. Remembering that reminded Ben of the letters from Hogwarts. He frowned down at his plate.

"Alright," Susan said as she looked back and forth between the two boys. "What happened that you don't want to tell us about?" She wondered if they'd pulled a prank on Sissy, but Susan was sure if they had that she would have told her and Richard when they came home.

The twins had agreed that it would be a good idea to wait until after supper to speak with their parents about the letters. They thought that their parents deserved to at least have a pleasant meal before they sprung such outrageous news on them. Stephen saw the way their mother was looking at them, and he knew their plan wasn't going to work out.

Stephen looked into his brother's eyes and nodded solemnly. Then, both boys took out their Hogwarts letters.

"An owl brought us these letters," Stephen said with an utterly serious tone. He offered his letter to their mother while Ben offered his to their father. "We aren't sure what to make of them." Silence reigned as Mr. and Mrs. Brewster read the letters. When they were done, the two adults looked a little uneasy.

"It's some kind of joke," Richard said, though he didn't sound as certain as he wanted. "There's no such thing as a school that teaches witchcraft. Maybe they mean stage magic?"

"What's all this about cauldrons and these books and dragon hide gloves?" Mrs. Brewster asked. "_Dragon hide_??" Both adults looked upset, and the twins noticed that neither had mentioned the oddity of how they were addressed in the letters.

"Why do you think the letters call us Mr. Scaith?" Ben asked. "And our last name is in parentheses?"

"Maybe they're really for someone else?" Richard said nervously.

"Twin brothers with our same first initials, the same age as us, and what about the address?" Stephen asked. He tried to not let his suspicion show, but the alarmed way Ben looked at him suggested Stephen hadn't be totally successful.

"It doesn't say anything about twins or these Scaith people being ten years old, or even brothers. The B and S could stand for Beatrice and Samantha for all we know," Richard objected.

"The body of each letter starts with 'Dear Mr. Scaith', so they're meant for two males. The lists of books and equipment are both for 'first years'. That would mean that they would probably be the same age. They have the same last name, and are expected to be found at the same address. That would probably make them twin brothers." Stephen answered, his suspicious gaze boring into Richard. "We just finished elementary school, and are getting ready to start our first year of middle school. If this Hogwarts starts in the elementary level, they would have sent the letters to the parents of B and S Scaith, since most four-year-olds don't read very well. So, the letters are probably for boys just getting ready to start middle school or equivalent, so boys our age."

Susan Brewster took a deep breath, and let it out with a sigh. She looked weary and sad. Ben was suddenly fearful of what she was about to say, but Stephen thought he might know already.

"We adopted you when you were babies," Susan said to her sons. "We planned on telling you when you were older."

"So, our last name really is Scaith?" Stephen asked.

"We don't know," Richard answered. "They didn't know your last name. They only knew you were named Benjamin and Stephen because those names were on your clothing when you were found."

"Found?" Ben asked in surprise. "Like on the steps in a basket?" He thought it sounded like something out of a movie.

"No," Susan said softly with a sad frown. "They told us about you being found in a car after it crashed. Your mother was with you, but she died before the rescue squad arrived. She didn't have any identification with her, and they never had any luck finding your father or the rest of your family. They didn't know your last name. I guess it could be Scaith." Both twins were saddened and surprised to learn that their birth mother was dead, though Stephen didn't let his feelings show.

"This is all some kinda sick joke!" Richard said angrily. "If somebody knows about your birth family, why didn't they come forward sooner? Why these lies about _magic_ and some kinda school?"

"Magic is real," Stephen said as calmly as he could manage. Both of his parents looked at the boy with surprise and dawning worry. "I've known magic is real for a couple of years now. If you let me, I can show you."

**3.**

Ben and Stephen spent the next day hanging out with their friends and trying to take their minds off of how anxious they were. The twins had a lot to be anxious about.

Their parents had thought Stephen was delusional when he said that magic was real. Their worry had grown as the boys took them to the corner of the basement where Stephen performed his magical rituals. The ritual, with the strange symbols their son drew on the floor, the incantations and strange gestures took about ten minutes. Then, the Brewsters' worry turned to jaw dropping shock when a kitten appeared out of thin air and a flash of light.

Their parents hadn't had much choice but to accept that magic was real after that demonstration. However, knowing that magic was real and that one of their sons could use it failed to calm the Brewsters' worry. They had grilled the twins about what sort of spells they had been casting and whether or not they had been talking with spirits or if the magic required them to make sacrifices. They forbade Stephen from performing any more rituals until they were sure he wasn't risking his immortal soul in the process.

Even after the twins had convinced their parents that they weren't unknowingly worshipping Satan, the Brewsters had been reluctant to consider sending Ben and Stephen to Hogwarts. They asked how far away the school was, how much the tuition would be and if there was any financial aid. Stephen felt like a perfect fool for not thinking of asking about those things in his letter. The tuition was probably the biggest barrier they had to overcome. Even if their parents agreed to let them go to Hogwarts, the Brewsters weren't rich.

On top of all that, there was still the Scaith matter. Ben and Stephen had spent most of their lives thinking that the Brewsters were their natural parents. Now, they knew that they were adopted, that their birth mother was dead, and that they might be named Scaith. They weren't hit too hard by the knowledge of their mother's death since neither Ben nor Stephen could even remember her, but suddenly feeling as if they didn't really know who they were was very distressing.

Their friends began to leave around five in the evening. Soon, it was just the two brothers and the kitten sitting on their porch. Ben dangled a piece of yarn for his new little friend to play with while Stephen sat close by.

"Think we'll ever find out where this little guy came from?" Ben asked his brother. The yellow kitten that had appeared inside Stephen's summoning circle had not been wearing a collar. Unlike when he had summoned the neighbor's dog, Stephen hadn't been thinking of a specific animal when he had summoned the kitten. He had just wanted to summon a cat.

"I don't know," Stephen said with a shrug. Sissy was in the house and might come onto the porch at any time, so neither brother mentioned magic. "I don't think he's from the neighborhood though." Ben smiled, and Stephen guessed what his twin was thinking. "You want to keep him."

"Well why not?" Ben asked while he watched the little cat swat at the yarn. "If we can't find where he belongs, we can't just toss Tybalt out to fend for himself."

"Tybalt?" Stephen asked with a half smile. "Not Neo, or Optimus Prime, or maybe Spongebob?" Ben rolled his eyes at his sarcastic, bookworm brother.

"None of those are cat names," Ben said.

"And Tybalt is?" Stephen asked with a smirk.

"Yes," Ben said with conviction. "Like in those stories Maw Maw Hogan used to read us when were were little. Tybalt was the Prince of Cats." After a moment Stephen remembered. Their grandmother would read fairy tales to them back before they started school. Tybalt had been a character in the stories about Reynard the Fox.

"Wasn't he one of the villains?" Stephen asked. Ben shrugged.

"Maybe, but this Tybalt is one of the good guys. Aren'tcha, Tybalt?" The kitten caught the yarn and managed to bite it. Then, the boys heard someone coming up the walk. They looked to find a man they didn't recognize.

The man had had a plump, round face and short dark hair. He wore gold rimmed glasses and a strange, hunter green suit, royal purple cravat and emerald green cloak that looked very uncomfortable in the summer heat. He smiled as his sharp, dark eyes took in the brothers.

"Hello," the man said with a definite English accent. "I am Gawain Stump, a solicitor in the firm of Greerson, Stump and Pryce. I'm here to see Masters Stephen and Benjamin... Brewster. Would you two be they?"

"Yes, sir," Ben said after a moment of surprised silence. "Why do you want to see us?" The twins backed away as the stranger came up onto the porch. Mr. Stump's smile became a frown of puzzlement. Then, his beady eyes widened in understanding. The man in the unusual suit stopped moving toward the boys and raised his hands in a allaying gesture.

"I don't mean you lads any harm. I'm here on behalf of Alcestis Scaith to investigate your claim of Scaith blood," the man said in a reasonable and calm voice.

"We didn't make any claim," Ben said frowning. He felt like Mr. Stump was accusing them of something. "The letters from Hogwarts said it."

"Oh?" Gawain Stump said with a touch of surprise. "Well, it doesn't matter in any case. A claim was made, and I'm here to determine if you two are truly members of House Scaith. If this proves to be the case, I am also to help you obtain your school supplies." The screen door creaked, and the twins glanced over to see Sissy Dunlap come out onto the porch.

"Your mom just called," Sissy began. Then, she noticed the stranger. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Hello, miss. I'm Gawain Stump," the man said with a smile that seemed less genuine to the twins. "I gather that Mr. and Mrs. Brewster are not at home?"

"Mrs. Stump is on the way home now," Sissy answered. She looked at the brothers. "You boys go get cleaned up. Your mom's bringin' supper home." Once the kids were inside, Sissy asked the man to wait on the porch and offered to bring him a glass of lemonade. She wasn't comfortable with the idea of asking the man into the house. He seemed a bit creepy in his outlandish clothes. Sissy reminded herself that Mrs. Stump would be home in a few minutes. Then, she could decide what to do about the stranger.

**---**

**--**

**-**

**-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter and I'm not making any money from this story.

**Harry Potter and the Heirs of Scaith**

**Chapter Two: Rippen-Thorn Hall**

**1.**

Susan Brewster had returned home with a bucket of fried chicken. She had been quite surprised to see the oddly dressed man sitting on her front porch. Her sons and Sissy Dunlap had emerged from the house a moment later and came to meet Susan as she got out of her car.

Sissy and the boys had explained that Mr. Stump had been sent by the Scaith family to find out if Ben and Stephen really were long lost relatives. Mr. Stump had then spoken with Susan and explained that the boys would have to go with him for some sort of test. Mrs. Brewster had listened carefully, and she had decided that they would have to wait for her husband to get home from work. Then, they would go with Ben and Stephen for these tests.

The solicitor had frowned, but had little choice other than to accept the delay. Susan had invited the strange man to share their meal, but Mr. Stump had declined with a trace of distaste in his voice and expression. Richard had returned from work and met Mr. Stump. Then, the Brewster family had set down for dinner while Mr. Stump waited.

"So, are we ready to go?" Mr. Stump asked hopefully after everyone had eaten and the table had been cleared.

"I think so," Susan answered once the glasses were in the dishwasher and the leftovers put away.

"Good. Now, could we go to your back garden?" the solicitor asked.

"Why?" asked Ben, narrowly beating his father to the question.

"So we can use my portkey to go to Diagon Alley, for the test," Mr. Stump answered.

"What's a portkey?" Richard and Susan asked at the same time. Some of Mr. Stump's impatience showed at the question.

"It's a wizardly means of travel," Gawain offered. "It can transport one to a chosen location anywhere in the world almost instantly." This news excited the twins, but caused concern for their adoptive parents.

"It's not dangerous, is it?" Richard asked.

"Safe as houses," the solicitor assured him. The family went to the back yard. Once there, Mr. Stump drew his wand and cast a muggle repelling charm to insure no one saw what was to happen next. Mr. Stump took a cloth out of his pocket and unfolded it, revealing that it was quite large enough for everyone to get a grip around the edges. "Now, hold on tight," Mr. Stump advised. Then, he said the trigger word "Mercury!"

Stephen and Ben felt something like a hook tugging behind their bellybuttons, and suddenly they and the Brewsters were sprawled on the floor. The twins disentangled themselves and got to their feet just a little slower than their parents.

"You boys okay?" Richard asked.

"Yeah, dad," Ben said, while Stephen nodded in agreement.

"Let's move along," Mr. Stump said. "It's already nearly midnight. Mustn't keep everyone waiting any longer than necessary." The solicitor led them out of the empty building and onto a narrow, cobblestone street. There didn't seem to be anyone else around, and light was provided by small lanterns that hung from the upper levels of the unstable looking buildings that lined the way. Mr. Stump set a brisk pace, and the Brewsters had to hurry to catch up.

"Where are we, exactly?" Susan Brewster asked their strange guide.

"This is Diagon Alley, not far from Charing Cross Road, London."

"London?" Richard asked in shock. They had just crossed the Atlantic in the blink of an eye and were now in another country. That realization worried Richard too. "We don't have passports or visas to be in England..."

"Don't worry," Gawain Stump said, his voice a little wheezy from the quick pace. "I have temporary papers for all of you from the Ministry. I wasn't expecting both of you to come, but I thought it best to err on the side of caution."

Soon, the small party came to a huge building of white stone. There were stone steps leading up to great, metal doors. Beside the doors stood a uniformed guard. Ben blinked when he noticed how short and inhuman-looking the guard was. Mr. Stump went past the guard like the little creature wasn't there and on through the doors. The Brewster's quickly followed, Richard and Susan looking a little pale.

Once they were through another set of double doors, they found a large room with long counters on either side. The room was empty except for two more of the short creatures.

"Ah, Mr. Stump," one of the creatures said with an unsettling, sharp-toothed grin. "We were beginning to think you weren't coming."

"Just a small delay," Stump said with false cheer in his voice and a brief glare at Mr. and Mrs. Brewster. "Let's get this done then, shall we, Burgoalt?" The creature that had spoken nodded curtly.

"In my office," he said. Then, the two of them turned to lead the way. Susan and Richard stayed close by their sons as they followed their strange guides deeper into the building. When they reached the office, Burgoalt led them up to a large, plain-looking desk. The desk was bare except for two metal frames each holding a sheet of what appeared to be white canvas. Burgoalt went to stand by one of the frames and his co-worker went to stand by the other.

"The ones to be tested with step forth," Burgoalt said.

"What sort of test is this?" Susan asked. She had expected that they would be going to a hospital or lab, not this strange, dark building with these equally strange and sinister-looking people. "I was expecting some sort of blood test-"

"That's just what this is," Mr. Stump assured her impatiently. "The goblins of Gringotts are the foremost experts on this sort of blood magic." He sighed at the look of worry on the muggle's face. "This is really quite safe, Mrs. Brewster."

"Time is money, Mr. Stump," Burgoalt said. Ben's curiosity overcame his caution, and he stepped forward, slipping past his dad's attempt to restrain him. Stephen hurried to join his twin, not wishing to leave him to face possible danger alone.

"What do we do?" Ben asked the goblin. The two goblins offered the brothers each a small knife.

"Make a small cut on your hand or finger. Then press the blood to the canvas," Burgoalt said. Ben ignored his parents' protests, and cut his thumb. Then, he quickly pressed the bleeding finger to the canvas. As he watched, the blood spread into the material, forming lines and words as it went. The lines formed intersections, like the branches of a tree, and Ben realized what was being drawn.

"It's a family tree," Ben said. Stephen had also given some blood for the ritual, but he had cut his ring finger instead, reasoning that an injury there wouldn't impair the use of his hand as much. Stephen's family tree was nearly identical to Ben's.

The goblin who hadn't been named used magic to heal the small cuts and accepted the knives from the twins. Burgoalt and Stump examined the family trees. Ben and Stephen looked at their healed digits in wonder. Susan checked both boys to make sure they really had been healed of the small cuts.

"They have Scaith blood," Burgoalt announced.

"Yes, they're the children of Sylvia Scaith," Mr. Stump concurred with a flat voice. "Alcestis Scaith is their grandmother." The solicitor drew his wand and tapped the two family trees before the twins or the Brewsters could get a good look. Part of each canvas darkened as if burned, destroying half of each family tree. "You are of course sworn to secrecy, Burgoalt," Mr. Stump said. The goblin sneered, but said nothing. The other goblin removed the family trees from the frames, handing one to Gawain Stump and one to brothers.

"It's late, Mr. Stump," Burgoalt said as he gestured to the door. The solicitor nodded, and led the family back out of the bank. They were barely through the outer doors before they slammed shut with a metallic clang.

"Well, it's much too late to go shopping for your school supplies," Mr. Stump announced once they were out and he had tucked his copy of the family tree into his cloak. "Perhaps you'd like to stay the night with your grandmother? She said that she would be waiting up for my report, and I'm certain that she will be most anxious to meet both of you."

"We both have work tomorrow," Richard said. "So, we can't stay. You can come get all four of us after work." Mr. Stump gave the Brewsters a frustrated glare, but before he could say something he might have regretted, Stephen spoke up.

"The time difference means that the shops will be closed by then, unless they stay open past eleven o'clock." The brothers noticed the concerned looks on their parents' faces. Ben shared some of their anxiety. Things were happening so fast. Mr. Stump didn't seem like a very nice person, so it was hard to like or trust him. The family was being drawn into a world they didn't even know existed two days before and it was all a little frightening. However, Ben also felt like he had found a part of his life that he had never known existed. He and Stephen had relatives they had never met, or at least a grandmother. Ben wanted to meet her. He hoped to get to know her as he knew his adoptive grandparents.

Stephen's feelings were similar to his twin's, but his thoughts were focused in another direction. He wondered why Mr. Stump had destroyed their father's side of the family tree. He wondered why the solicitor had reminded Burgoalt of his obligation to keep something secret and if the two things were as directly related as he suspected. But Stephen resisted his urge to ask. He didn't think there was much chance of getting a useful answer, and if he pretended to be too lost in the emotional moment to notice what Mr. Stump had done, the solicitor might not see the need to be as cautious about whatever secret or secrets he was trying to hide.

"That's correct," Gawain Stump said. "All of the shops will be closed by ten, so that simply won't work." The wizard took a breath, and replaced his impatient expression with a weak smile. "Look, if you don't want to leave Benjamin and Stephen, you really don't need too. Surely one or both of you could request time off from your employers to stay with them? If you don't wish to stay with Mrs. Scaith, you can stay at Rippen-Thorn Hall? As the heirs of Sylvia Scaith, that home belongs to the lads. Their grandmother and other relatives can come with us when we go for their school supplies tomorrow."

"How are we gonna pay for all these supplies and tuition for our sons?" Richard asked. He sounded angry and sad to Ben. The boy wondered if it wasn't horribly, unforgivably selfish of him to wish to attend this school and learn magic like Stephen. _Stephen already knows how to do some magic_, Ben thought. _He hasn't been able to teach me, but it's okay. I don't need to learn magic if it upsets mom and dad because it costs too much_. But Mr. Stump spoke before Ben could announce his decision.

"You've no need to worry, Mr. Brewster," Stump said with a dismissive gesture. "Benjamin and Stephen are their mother's heirs. Gringott's will already be setting up their educational trusts. There will be ample funds for their educations. Now, will you please decide who is to go back to America and who is to stay here with the lads?"

"I'll go," Richard said with a glare at the solicitor. He didn't want to leave, but if one of them had to miss work, it would be better if it was Susan since her paycheck was the smaller. "I'll call your boss and let her know a family emergency came up, but that you and the kids will be back the next day."

Mr. Stump nodded and led the family back along Diagon Alley. He sat a brisk pace once more, and Ben thought he might be in a hurry because it was so late. The boy still didn't think it was a very good excuse for the way Mr. Stump acted toward his parents. He frowned angrily at the solicitor and wished the man wouldn't go with them to shop the next day.

Surprisingly, the solicitor seemed to be leading them to a dead end, but this time he seemed to anticipate any objections.

"There's a secret door in the wall," Mr. Stump said as he drew his wand. The man stepped forward and tapped a chipped brick. Then, the wall reformed itself into an open archway. Beyond was an open area. Across the small area there stood a wooden door. "This is the Leaky Cauldron," Gawain told the family. "The common room is always open, and we'll just use their floo to get to Rippen-Thorn hall. From there I can portkey Mr. Brewster home, and then I can get home and get to bed."

Susan was a little alarmed to see that this Leaky Cauldron was a bar of some sort once they were all inside. Bars were no place for children, especially hers. A man came into the room a moment after them.

"Do you need rooms for the night?" the man asked. The only bars that Susan knew of that had rooms to rent were the saloons in old movies. Susan Brewster was quite aware of the sort of things that went on in such rooms. Her face turned red, but it was hard to tell if it was from embarrassment or rage.

Before she could react, the ever impatient Mr. Stump tossed the man a few coins.

"No, we just need to use your floo." He hurried the Brewsters to the fireplace and pointed at a pot of some sort of powder next to it. "Each of you grab a pinch of floo powder," Stump instructed, grabbing one for himself. Next, he stepped into the fireplace. "Now, you'll need to state your destination very clearly. Then, throw your powder downward. Watch and listen closely, and don't be alarmed. This means of travel is quite safe." The man cleared his throat and then slowly spoke. "Rippen-Thorn Hall." When Gawain Stump threw the powder, green flames suddenly rose up and seemed to consume him. There was a moment of shocked silence before Susan spoke.

"No," she said. "Absolutely not."

"I don't think Mr. Stump would burn himself up just to trick us," Stephen said. Richard thought about how his son had phrased that. He wondered if Stephen thought Stump would employ some less drastic means to trick them. Certainly Richard didn't trust or like the man.

"It doesn't look safe," Susan insisted. "I won't take a chance of it hurtin' my family." Stephen snuck a glance at Ben. He knew what his impulsive brother was going to do, but this time their parents saw it coming. When Ben made a break for the fireplace, Susan and Richard were ready. The athletic boy managed to slip passed his mom, but his dad caught him. Stephen used the time his parents were dealing with his brother to get into the fireplace.

"Rippen-Thorn Hall," Stephen said clearly.

"Stephen, no!" Susan cried, but the boy threw the powder and vanished in a green inferno. Though not as impulsive as his twin, Stephen was sure that they'd have use the floo. He was reasonably certain that neither of his parents were carrying enough money for plane tickets home. Besides, Mr. Stump still had their temporary papers. Without those, and without passports and visas, the Brewsters would be in a lot of trouble if they tried to leave or do much of anything else. The only path open at the moment was the one ahead.

**2.**

Stephen tumbled out of another fireplace, slamming into a chair and tipping it over. The boy struggled to his feet, and found Mr. Stump standing to one side with a more openly impatient expression.

"There you are," the man said. Then, he looked at the hearth. "Muggles," he muttered under his breath. "Will your brother and the Brewsters be joining us soon?" Stump asked in a louder, restive voice.

"They'll come," Stephen said calmly. He hid his anger at Mr. Stump behind a facade of curiosity. They appeared to be in a living room or parlor of some sort, though the room was dustier and more sparsely furnished than the boy had expected. The chair Stephen had knocked over and the settee appeared to be coarsely made. Light was provided by simple, tarnished candleholders mounted on the walls. There was no sign of electrical light or appliances that Stephen could see. The doors were whitewashed wood with wrought iron handles and hinges. There was a single, window that looked as narrow as an arrow slit.

The only decoration was a painting that hung over the fireplace. It showed a squat, stone fortress under a full moon. Stephen blinked is surprise when he saw a cloud in the painting move across the moon, plunging the fortress and the surrounding wasteland into darkness. The boy was debating whether or not to bother asking the solicitor about the painting when a huge, green flame disgorged his parents and brother. Richard fell to the floor, his wife landing on top of him. Only Ben managed to land gracefully on his feet. The Brewsters struggled to their feet and wiped away some of the dust that clung to their clothes, but much of it remained despite their efforts. The dirty clothes reminded Stephen of something important.

"Mr. Stump?" he asked. "What are we gonna do for clothes? We just brought what we're wearing."

"Don't worry, lad," the solicitor said, making an effort to sound patient and cheerful. "There will surely be some clothes that can be made to fit you and your brother for the night, and the house elves will be able to launder the clothes you're wearing while you sleep. Now, time is short, so if you're ready, we need to hurry up to the hall."

"Wait," Richard said. "We're not there yet?"

"Of course not!" Stump snapped. "The wards around Rippen-Thorn Hall won't allow anyone to just floo in on a whim. We're in the old gatehouse."

"Of course," Richard Brewster said sarcastically. The solicitor glared at him for a moment. Then, his expression softened a little.

"It's been a long day, Mr. Brewster, and I still have to make my report to Mrs. Scaith. I'm very tired, and I hope you can pardon my impatience," Stump said. "Now, if we could please hurry along, I'll get your family to the hall and have you portkeyed home in a trice."

Gawain Stump led the family out of the gatehouse. The moon emerged from behind a cloud as Stump closed the door behind them. The hall and grounds were revealed in a pattern of soft, pale light and deep, dark shadow.

Rippen-Thorn Hall sat upon a low hill, overlooking the gardens, statuary and lesser structures of the estate. The hall appeared to be three stories high, but the way it sprawled over the hilltop gave it a squat appearance. The crenelated battlements along the roof lines made the hall seem fortress-like. Stephen recognized the hall from the painting that hung over the fireplace in the gatehouse. The grounds looked different, however.

In place of wasteland, there were flowerbeds, trees and shrubbery, all carefully maintained. There were statues, and fountains, and golden light could be seen in some of the hall's windows. Mr. Stump set a brisk pace up the hill. The family followed, though they were all looking around in curiosity and wonder.

"We're not near London, are we?" Susan asked as if she already knew the answer.

"No," Stump gasped, the incline and his rush taking their toll on the solicitor. "Scotland... near western coast." The family asked no more questions during the walk up the hill, saving their breath for the climb.

The main entrance of the house was recessed, creating a broad nook with stone benches on either side. Mr. Stump used the knocker on one of the large, wooden doors. The double doors opened a moment later to reveal a tiny, gray creature with big, orange eyes.

Stephen was sure it wasn't a goblin. Whatever the being was, it lacked the claws, sharp teeth and sneering expression of the goblins they had met so far. Also, where the goblins had dressed similarly to humans, this tiny fellow was wearing a makeshift toga fashioned from what appeared to be a dingy dishtowel. The creature had a forlorn expression on his face until he saw the twins. Then, his eyes brightened, a huge smile beamed and he started to shake with excitement.

"Oh! Miss Sylvia's children have come home!" he said happily. "Boot is so happy to see them! Poor Boot feared this day would never come!" The little creature moved back and gestured for them to come in. "Boot is overjoyed to welcome the young masters home!"

"You knew Sylvia Scaith had children?" Stump asked once they were all inside and he had overcome his surprise. Boot looked Mr. Stump for a moment. Then turned back to the children. "We've kept your home ready for your return! Where is your mother? Boot and the other house elves will be so happy to see Miss Sylvia and her sons!"

"I'm sorry, Boot, but our mother isn't..." Ben said, uncomfortable with having to bring bad news to the happy little house elf.

"She died," Stump interrupted curtly. "Now, answer my question. How did you know Sylvia Scaith had children?" Boot's happy expression slipped from his face, and his orange eyes filled with tears.

"Miss Sylvia was such a kind mistress, such a good witch," Boot said in a sorrowful voice. "Boot is very sorry for young masters' loss." The tiny creature began to sob.

"Stop that blubbering!" Mr. Stump snapped angrily. "Your masters and Mrs. Brewster need rooms prepared, clothes provided and laundry done! Get moving you lazy elf!" Boot gave the solicitor an angry glare, but then he bowed to the two boys.

"Boot and the others will get everything ready, young masters. Will nasty loud man be staying too?"

"No, Mr. Stump has to be going," Ben said quickly. Stump gave a small bow to the twins.

"Good night, lads," he said. Then, he turned to Richard. "Come along, Mr. Brewster, and I'll get you home straight away." Richard paused to give Susan a hug and small kiss.

"I'll see y'all tomorrow," he said. "Good night." Susan and the boys said their goodbyes, and then Mr. Stump and Richard were gone.

**3.**

Boot showed Mrs. Brewster and her sons to a small parlor off the foyer. Then, the house elf assured them that he would be right back. He snapped his fingers and vanished with a loud crack.

The parlor and foyer had stone floors and coffered, dark, wood panelling over the walls. The parlor was furnished with overstuffed maroon and cream chairs, and sofas with matching rugs. There were paintings which moved like the one in the gatehouse, including one of a thin man with white hair. He was wearing an old fashioned, black coat and waistcoat over a white shirt. The man was slumped in his chair, as if asleep, and Stephen could see that he was breathing. He wondered if all paintings in the magical world moved.

Ben sat next to their mom while his twin looked around the room. It was obvious to Ben that she was having a harder time adapting to all the strangeness than he and Stephen were. She tried to hide it and put on a happy front for her children, but Ben wasn't fooled.

"You know, mom, this is prob'ly the best thing that's ever happened to Stephen," Ben said softly. Susan looked into her son's ice blue eyes. They were so different from her hazel eyes, or Richard's brown ones. When the twins were babies, Susan's mother had said their eyes seemed magical. She wondered for an instant if the older woman had somehow known the truth, but Ben quickly distracted her from that thought. "He's known 'bout magic for two years, and he's been tryin' to learn more 'bout it all that time, but there wasn't anything to study but that one book. It means so much to him, and he was goin' crazy not bein' able to learn more" Ben smiled at his adoptive mother. "Now, he's got a school to go to and learn magic. It's like his biggest wish come true."

Susan thought about Ben's words. She looked at Stephen and saw how the boy was examining one of the room's lamps. His expression was one of concentration, but she knew her sons well enough to know Stephen was blissfully happy with all the new wonders to learn about. Susan Brewster also realized that magic was a part of the twins' lives. Their birth parents had been from this magical world, and as much anxiety and worry as she felt for her sons, Susan knew it would be wrong to deny them a chance to learn about it.

Another house elf arrived in the parlor a moment later. She was dressed in an old pillowcase, with twine about the middle like a belt. The elf curtsied.

"Young masters, Spoon wishes to know if you and guest would like something to eat or drink?"

"It's only been a couple of hours since we ate," Susan said. "But something cold to drink would be nice, thank you." Spoon curtsied again and then vanished as Boot had done earlier. Stephen came to stand by his brother and mother.

"I wonder what cold drinks they have here?" Stephen asked. He doubted very much that they'd have iced tea, but he thought they might have lemonade.

"Did you figure out the lamp?" Ben asked curiously. Stephen shook his head.

"It makes a light that looks like flame, but without heat and no fuel that I can see. It must be some sort of magic, but I don't know enough to figure it out yet." Ben nodded with confidence.

"You'll figure it out," Ben said. "Prob'ly be makin' 'em in a couple weeks." Stephen grinned at his brother's overabundant confidence. It was much to early to know how easy or hard reproducing such a magical effect might be, and Stephen knew his attention would surely be divided among countless new and wondrous things.

Spoon returned a moment later. She was carrying a tray that held three flagons and a large pitcher. The pitcher alone looked to be at least as big as the small elf, and the family wondered how Spoon could manage such a load. Spoon placed her burden on a table.

"Cold pumpkin juice for young masters and their guest," Spoon said happily.

"Pumpkin juice?" both boys said in nearly identical tones of curiosity. The little elf nodded with a happy smile beaming. Stephen lifted a flagon and looked at the juice. It looked very much like orange juice to the boy. Next, he studied the liquid's unusual aroma. Ben was just as curious about the unfamiliar beverage as his twin, but he simply took a large sip of the juice to ease both his thirst and his curiosity.

"Mmmm, this is good," Ben said happily. Stephen tasted the drink as well. The pumpkin juice was sweet, but not cloying. It was light and refreshing, but other than that neither boy had ever tasted anything quite like it before. Ben drained his flagon, and poured himself some more from the pitcher.

"Thirsty much?" Stephen asked with a small grin. Ben shrugged.

"I guess..." Ben said. He took another large sip of juice. "I just didn't notice 'til I had something to drink."

"Please pardon Spoon," the house elf said softly. "Can Spoon ask to know the young masters' names?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ben said, feeling bad about his lack of manners. He made quick introductions. "I'm Ben, and this Stephen, and this is our adoptive mother, Mrs. Susan Brewster." Spoon smiled happily.

"Mr. Ben doesn't need to be sorry," Spoon said kindly. "Spoon is very happy to know your names. If Mr. Ben, Mr. Stephen or Mrs. Susan need anything else, just call for Spoon and Spoon will come." Then, with a small pop, the house elf was gone.

It wasn't long after Spoon's departure that Boot returned. He was carrying a candle and bowed to the twins and Mrs. Brewster.

"Rooms are ready for young masters and Mrs. Brewster," the house elf said. "Boot is very sorry for making you wait."

"No, it's alright," Susan assured the elf. "That was very quick, thank you."

"Please now follow Boot, and Boot will show young masters and Mrs. Brewster to their rooms." The house elf led off, and the three humans followed.

As Boot led them through the dark hallways, it soon became apparent to Stephen that the house wasn't laid out to any single, logical pattern. He guessed that original building had been expanded over the centuries in a somewhat haphazard manner. The halls were lined with paintings, glass-fronted cases, chairs and tables, tapestries and the occasional suit of armor. The cases held a wide assortment of things, from figurines, to collections of coins, to small, silver machines that Stephen couldn't guess the function of.

Stephen noticed a recurring design as the elf led them through the halls. It appeared over some of the doors, on a knight's shield and a fluttering banner in two paintings and in the borders of some of the tapestries. The device was divided in half vertically, the left side being black and the right side white. The left side was decorated with two white crescents one above the other. The right side bore a single black star. Stephen guessed it was the family arms.

Boot led the family to Susan's quarters first. He caused the lanterns in her suite to light with a snap of his fingers. The bedroom was in deep purple with white trim and doors. The bed was a huge four poster with dark blue drapes and covers.

"Here is Mrs. Brewster's room," the house elf said happily. "Bathroom is door on the right. Nice hot bath is ready, and comfy bed. Other door is closet. There are nice clothes there for Mrs. Brewster.

"Where will Ben and Stephen be?" Susan asked. She was anxious to not be separated too far from her sons in this strange place.

"Third and fourth door down the hall on the left," Boot said, pointing in the proper direction. "Masters Ben and Stephen are masters of Rippen-Thorn Hall, but only one master bedroom, so Boot thinking young masters maybe prefer two rooms sharing bathroom instead of one getting master bedroom and the other not." Boot looked a little concerned, and both twins guessed he was worried he might have done wrong. Ben smiled reassuringly to the small elf.

"That sounds good to us," Ben said. "And we're close to mom's room." He smiled at their adoptive mother. "You won't have to worry about what kinda trouble we're gettin' into." Susan and Stephen laughed a little at Ben's joke.

"Just you make sure not to go looking for any trouble, young man," Susan said with mock severity. Both boys nodded, understanding their mom's concern. Next, Boot took the brothers to their rooms.

Their rooms where amazing to the twins. The walls and drapes were forest green. The thick, soft rugs and the huge four-poster beds were black with silver. Each room had a dresser, a wardrobe, a desk and a bookshelf. Stephen found jade green pajamas and an forest green robe with yellow trim waiting for him on his bed. Ben's room was identical except for the prussian blue pajamas and black robe waiting for his use. The twins met in the shared bathroom. Boot reminded the brothers that if they needed anything, they could call for him, and he would come. Then, the house elf vanished with a pop.

Ben and Stephen were used to sharing a bathroom, but never one so big and nicely furnished. The floor was black, marble tile and the walls and ceiling were a mosaic of the night sky. The bath was sunk into the floor and the size of a small pool. There was also a roomy shower. The tub and the interior of the shower were tiled in midnight blue. All of the taps were silver and made in the shape of crescent moons for cold and stars for hot water. The bath was full with of bubbles and pleasant smelling steam rose above it.

"Wow, are these rooms sweet!" Ben enthused with a smile that had his ice blue eyes twinkling. "Did you look in your wardrobe? Mine's full of clothes that look like they'd fit me. Some are kinda funny lookin', with lace an' stuff, but most look okay."

"No, but I noticed a bookshelf in my room," Stephen said with a grin. Ben could tell that his brother was excited. "I think most or all of them might be about magic. Any books in your room?"

"Yeah, there was a shelf full of 'em next to the desk," Ben answered. "Didn't really take a close look, though. Maybe we can do some readin' before we go to bed?" Stephen nodded his head. He reckoned it a good idea to see what they might learn.

When their bath was finished, the twins cleaned up after themselves, though they couldn't find a hamper for their clothes.

"Where do you think we're supposed to put our clothes?" Stephen asked. His brother shrugged.

"Maybe Boot would know?" Ben suggested. "How do you 'spose we call for him?" There was a small pop and the little elf was there.

"How can Boot be helping Master Ben?" Boot asked. The brothers jumped slightly at the sudden appearance.

"Um... yeah, Boot," Ben said as he recovered from the slight surprise. "Where do we put our dirty clothes and wet towels and stuff?" Boot looked around the bathroom with an unhappy expression.

"Oh! Young masters not need to clean! Is job for the house elves! Boot most terribly sorry for not explaining!" The elf snapped his fingers, and the clothes, towels and washcloths vanished. "House elves is here for all that kind of work, young masters. Masters' clothes will be clean by morning... Oh, please remember young masters to never give clothes to a house elf."

"Why?" Stephen asked in a curious tone.

"If house elf is given clothes, house elf will be _free_," Boot answered, shuddering at the last word. "No home for house elf! No master! Alone without reason to be! Is terrible fate for poor house elf!" The twins frowned. Ben knelt down and tried to comfort the distraught elf.

"Look, we wouldn't do that to you, ok?" Ben said softly. "If we forget and try to hand you clothes, just remind us, ok?" Boot nodded, his big, orange eyes moist with unshed tears and a grateful smile on his little, gray face.

"Thank you, young masters. Boot will tell the others. Do young masters need anything else?"

"Yes, I'd like to ask you a few questions," Stephen said, his expression thoughtful.

"Young masters may ask Boot whatever they want. If Boot knows the answer, Boot will happily tell."

"How did you know we were the son's of Sylvia Scaith?"

"Boot sees a little of Mistress Sylvia in your faces," Boot assured the twins with a pensive smile. "and Master Ben and Master Stephen have big, ice blue eyes like all the Scaiths."

"Did you know that she had given birth?"

"No," Boot answered, his big ears flopping around when he shook his head. "Mistress Sylvia did not tell Boot." The house elf seemed a little nervous, and Stephen thought his answer seemed a little evasive.

"Do you know who our father is?" Stephen asked. The elf fidgeted and bit his lower lip.

"Boot does not know," he said. "Do masters need anything else? Maybe warm milk to help young masters sleep?"

"Do you have a guess who our father might be?" Stephen asked, not allowing the elf to distract him. Boot looked on the verge of crying again.

"Boot cannot say!" the elf said as he wrung his hands. "Mistress Sylvia made Boot promise to never talk of- Please, Master Stephen, Boot cannot say!"

"It's ok, Boot," Ben said soothingly as he patted the elf's small back. "You don't have to break your promise." Ben looked to his brother. "Tell Boot it's ok." Stephen seemed torn for a moment, but finally he nodded.

"You don't have to tell us," he told the house elf. "I'm sorry that I upset you."

"Thank you, Master Stephen, Master Ben. Boot thanks you very much." The elf bowed so low, his ears hit the floor.

"Warm milk sounds like a good idea," Stephen continued. "Please bring us some."

"Yes, master," Boot said before vanishing again. Ben frowned at his brother. Stephen had taken longer than necessary to tell Boot he didn't need to break his promise to their mother.

"I'm sorry about taking so long," Stephen said. "I was thinking..." Then, the brother's heard a pop from Stephen's room. They looked in to see that Boot had returned with a tray holding two mugs of warm milk and some chocolate biscuits.

"Will young masters need anything else?" Boot asked as he sat the tray down on Stephen's desk.

"Just some privacy," Stephen said. "Could you make it so we won't have to worry about eavesdroppers?"

"Of course, Master Stephen," the elf said happily. "Boot can put privacy charms around the rooms of the young masters. No one will be able to spy on young masters."

"Thank you, Boot, and I'm very sorry about upsetting you. Just let me know if I ask a question you can't answer and nobody will try to force you, ok?"

"Young masters are so good to Boot. Just like Mistress Sylvia!" the elf said with a sad smile. Then, he vanished.

"Why did you ask him to do that?" Ben asked once the elf was gone.

"There's something going on I think we need to talk about, and I don't want Mr. Stump finding out." Ben frowned at the mention of the solicitor.

"He left, didn't he?" Ben asked.

"Yes, but... I don't trust him," Stephen said. Ben nodded in agreement.

"He's not very nice to mom and dad," Ben said. "And I have a bad feeling 'bout him." Stephen respected his twin's feelings. Ben's instincts about people or animals tended to be pretty good.

"Mom and dad aren't magical or used to magic. I think Mr. Stump thinks that makes them less than him. He's hiding something, too. He destroyed one side of those charts we made before anybody but him and Mr. Burgoalt saw them. Our father's side. He also reminded Mr. Burgoalt that he was sworn to secrecy."

"Do you think our mother told Mr. Stump to help keep who our father is a secret?" Ben asked. Then, he shook his head at his own question. "That doesn't seem right. But if he's not doin' it for our mother, why's he doin' it?"

"He's a lawyer," Stephen said thoughtfully. "Maybe he's doing it for a client..."

"Our grandmother's his client," Ben offered.

"But probably not his only client," Stephen said. He took a sip of his warm milk. "Whatever's going on, we better just keep our eyes and ears open, especially around Mr. Stump." He looked at the clock. "And we better finish our milk and cookies and get to bed. We'll probably had to start early tomorrow."

**---**

**--**

**-**

**-**


End file.
